infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayden Jaubert
- Younger Ayden Jaubert (Earth-2181).png|BEGIN - Older Ayden Jaubert (Earth-2181).png|AFT }} |-| Earth-091991= - Ayden Jaubert (1332).jpg|1332 - Ayden Jaubert (1333).jpg|1333 - Ayden Jaubert (1707).jpg|1707 - Ayden Jaubert (Asgard).jpg|Asgard - Ayden Jaubert (Vanaheimr).jpg|Vanaheimr - Ayden Jaubert (1926).jpg|1926 }} |-| Alter-Ego= Carmen Cordelia Ayden Julianna Jaubert is a former soldier of the 12th Canadian Armoured Regiment who played by the rules by breaking rules; this, abruptly, earned her the title of militant captain, and was later recognized as the world's actual ''first superhero. Raised an American of mixed origins within the French borders of Montreal City, the young Jaubert had suffered from numerous health problems growing up and was constantly rejected from any pursuit of professional domains pertaining to extensive physical work, mainly due to physical issues but also due to having learning disabilities. This, in turn, had her constantly bullied on school grounds, pushing her into isolation. Upon reaching the age of thirteen, she made a bet with the high school board, which she eventually won, essentially placing her in the last year upon reaching the age of fourteen. That same year, she got into college, ultimately dropping out to join the military. Marching on alongside Elena Shostakovitch and her older Damian, as well as her own elite combat unit, the Feral Force, Ayden led a long journey of finds and losses, and otherworldly essences that would ultimately lead her to another universe. '''Biography' Early Life Early Struggles Ayden grew up shouldering the weight of her father's death and the responsibility of acting efficient, mature and brave-faced for her mother and older brother as they all three went through hard times after moving to Montreal City, Canada. She and her family spent their first two weeks in Canada in a hotel before being thrown into the streets for not being able to pay anymore, only for Ayden's mother's 'condition' to worsen to the point where she was sent to the hospital. Put under social aid, Ayden and her family were sent into a shelter for single abused mothers, where they were mistreated physically and psychologically by the other women and their children. Ayden was always bullied, far more than her brother. She was angry at the world and that always got her into trouble, even though she didn't do anything at all to be in trouble in the first place. Her only joy and relief was being able to spend time with her best friend, Leonard Dorian, who she'd known since she was eight. At the age of thirteen, Ayden placed a bet with the superiors of the high school board who were threatening to expel her if her grades didn't better and she stopped getting into fights. Eventually, she won the bet, her prize landing her in her final year of high school at the age of fourteen. Upon reaching the end of her senior year, Ayden wound up getting two part time jobs to afford attending her graduation and getting into college; it was through her job as a music store clerk that she eventually came to meet her first boyfriend, Jake Nelson, who was part of The Mob― a dance crew. It was but two months into their relationship, however, that she realized he was bad news; he shared her love and talent for music and dance, but dealt with drugs. It was nearing her fifteenth birthday that she finally managed to snap out of her considerable addiction toward Jake, scheduling appointments with a psychiatrist, and spending time with her long-time neighbor and Reverend's son, Jamie Grenadier. Striking a deal with lawful authorities, rather than being sentenced as many other Months later, however, after receiving notice of Leonard Dorian's demise on the battlefield, Ayden was found alone once more upon losing Jamie to the final stages of Leukemia. War on Terror Becoming Captain At the age of sixteen, Ayden led a dual rescue team to go to the aid of the other half of the 106th, the unit Elena Shostakovitch’s brother, Damian, was in, which gained her the title of Captain Jaubert, though it was later discovered her heroic act and attitude did not start there; being her generous and wondrous self, Ayden had volunteered from the start to help industrial genius, inventor, and businessman, Andrew Carson, and Romanian scientist, Doctor Anton Marinescu, in their creations regarding, mostly, weaponry. When one of their experimentation had gone wrong, causing an explosion in which everyone survived thanks to Ayden, Marinescu, unfortunately, died shortly in her arms. The experiment had consisted of the creation of a serum that would enhance the physical and psychological attributes of the person it was implemented on. The explosion had only touched Ayden and Marinescu as they were the only ones left in the lab; whilst the scientist did not make it out alive, Ayden's DNA was mutated as a result of the chemical mixture, gifting her superhuman abilities she would then use during the small rescue mission she led afterward. Feral Force On the 19th of June, 2012, Jaubert led her first duo mission to rescue the remaining survivors of the 106th Battalion who were believed to be trapped by the militant Islamist multi-national organization, Al-Qaeda. After the successful rescue in which she, along with Elena, saved over a four hundred imprisoned soldiers, including Damian Shostakovitch, Elena's brother, Jaubert was finally sent to the front lines, now in command of the Feral Force, her personal band of soldiers who included Elena, her closest friend, and Damian. Upon forming her band of rescued soldiers, Ayden embarked on her quest to sabotage and destroy Al-Qaeda's facilities all across the globe. She led the team under her re-known title, Captain Jaubert, which inspire her fellow soldiers, now wearing a new and upgraded uniform with a similar design and technology produced by Andrew Carson, but more practical for use. With the Force, Captain Jaubert took the fight onto Al-Qaeda, personally attacking their outposts and destroying them, causing massive delays in their initial plans to take over the world. Using her superhuman strength, Jaubert was able keep her men moving as they pushed their way through to take back the invaded land. Prisoner of War In one particular mission against her enemies, Ayden and her Feral Force comrades found their way to Norway, where they dispersed into smaller groups as they navigated their way through the mountains of Galdhøpiggen. . While they awaited the train that Zola on, Rogers and Bucky Barnes reminisced about the time they had gone to Coney Island and Rogers had thrown up from a ride, with Barnes comparing it to their new mission. Yamatai On Leave Earth-091991 World War II Meeting Peggy Carter Joining the Strategic Scientific Reserve Project Rebirth Working with Captain America Losing Steve Rogers Capturing the Obelisk End of the War No Deal for the Devil Personality Recognized as the worlds' first and greatest superhero, Ayden Jaubert Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Equipment Facilities * Austrian HYDRA Weapons Facility: To be added * HYDRA Siberian Facility: To be added * Ideal Federal Savings Bank: To be added * Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility: To be added * Wakanda Medical Center: To be added Relationships Family of Ayden Jaubert * Rafael Menéndez - Uncle * Theresa Menéndez † - Mother * Samuel Jaubert † - Father * Eduardo Menéndez - Brother * Unborn child † She lost her child when she died at the end of The Birth of a Legend. * Nadia Petrova - Daughter * Philippe de Chagny † - Former Husband * Dennis de Chagny - Son * Jacinthe de Chagny - Daughter * Emmaline Jensen/Nerthus - Former Community Service Employer, Former Friend, (Unintentional) Attempted Killer, Adoptive Mother and Savior * Njörd/Torren - Adoptive Father and Mentor * Frey - Adoptive Brother * Freyja - Adoptive Sister * Frida/Faith Méndez - Adoptive Sister * Rebecka Barnes - Daughter * Unborn child †She'd had the child beaten out of her upon being discovered to be pregnant in, The Queen of Shadows. * Samuel L. Jaubert - Son * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Ally/Enemy (while under HYDRA control), Husband * George M. Barnes † - Father-in-law * Winifred C. Barnes † - Mother-in-law * Rebecca P. Barnes Proctor † - Sister-in-law * Mr. Proctor † - Brother-in-law Allies of Ayden Jaubert * Leonard Dorian/Dark Mantle - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) * Marion Mohammad - Close Friend * James "Jamie" Grenadier † - Former Friend, Neighbor and Boyfriend * Reverend Grenadier - Former Neighbor * Jake Nelson - Former Friend, Boyfriend and Dance Partner ** The MOB - Former Dance Crew * Loris Bisette - Former Schoolmate and Friend * Melissa Favreau - Former Schoolmate and Friend * Lexi Onondaga - Former Schoolmate and Friend * Dina Russo - Former Schoolmate * James Doolittle - Former Superior Officer * Feral Force - Former Teammates ** Clara Dalton ** Andrew Carson - Friend and Former Teammate ** Elena Shostakovitch/Arctic Blade † - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Rival/Ally/Enemy (while under HYDRA control) ** Damian Shostakovitch - Former Fiance, Former Teammate and Friend ** Ronald "Red" Fray ** Anthony Turner ** Marvin Jones ** Daniel "Dan" Lewis ** Curt Morris ** Chris Jameson ** Huang Wu ** Rosalie Bains * Aziz Nikbin * Crew of the Endurance ** Conrad Roth - Friend and Ally ** Samantha Nishimura - Friend and Ally ** Alex Weiss † - Friend and Ally ** Jonah Maiava - Friend and Ally ** Joslin Reyes - Friend and Ally ** Angus Grimaldi † - Friend and Ally * Einherjar ** Tyr * Heimdall - Friend * Sif - Friend * Warriors Three - Friends ** Fandral ** Hogun ** Volstagg * Peggy Carter † - Best Friend * Brandt * United States Armed Forces ** 107th Infantry Regiment ** Abraham Erskine † - Friend ** Chester Phillips † - Former Army Commander ** Howard Stark † - Close Friend, Weapons Producer and Love Interest ** Michael Duffy - Former Drill Sergeant ** Lorraine - General Phillips' Secretary ** Howling Commandos - Former Teammates ** Dum Dum Dugan - Friend ** Jacques Dernier ** James Montgomery Falsworth † ** Jim Morita † ** Gabe Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employer ** Nick Fury - Friend, Former Teammate, Former Director ** Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director ** Tyler - Former Colleague ** Phil Coulson - Fan and Colleague ** Sharon Carter - Friend, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Lillian - Former Colleague ** Kristen - Former Colleague ** Moore * Avengers - Teammates ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Godson, Close Friend ** Thor - Close Friend ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Apprentice, Partner, Close Friend and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Apprentice, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Former Teammate ** Sam Wilson/Falcon † - Friend ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † - Trainee (while under Hydra control), Former Enemy and Enthraller ** Vision - Former Teammate ** James Rhodes/War Machine - Friend ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - Trainee (while under Hydra control) and Former Enemy ** Erik Selvig ** J.A.R.V.I.S. * The Gemini Network ** The G ("J") League *** The Rangers *** The Secret Warriors * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx - Trainee and Adoptive Family ** Saunders * Helen Cho * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Friend ** Laura Barton - Friend ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Ezhda Ramone-Barton - Adopted Sister and Close Friend ** Kate Bishop * T'Challa/Black Panther † - Ally * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Border Tribe * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot † Enemies of Ayden Jaubert * Typhon Assembly ** Hamid Clayton ** William Alisher ** Dr. Rowle * Dr. James Whitman † - Former Ally, turned Enemy * Yamatai Residents ** Solarii Brotherhood *** Mathias *** Vladimir ** Solarii Worshipers ** Himiko ** Stormguard ** Deathless Ones * Wehrmacht * Schutzstaffel * HYDRA ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Attempted Killer ** Arnim Zola † ** Heinz Kruger † ** Alexander Pierce † ** STRIKE ** Jack Rollins - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Jasper Sitwell † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Russo † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Wolfgang von Strucker † ** List † ** Ultimo † * Loki † - Former Friend and Ally, Attempted Killer ** Chitauri ** Leviathans * Baker * Wilson * Georges Batroc * Ultron † ** Ultron Sentries † * Ulysses Klaue † * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † - Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Attempted Killer * Thaddeus Ross * Peter Parker/Spider-Man † - Fan and Situational Enemy * Helmut Zemo * Joint Counter Terrorist Centre ** Everett Ross * ISIS * Black Order ** Proxima Midnight † - Attempted Killer ** Corvus Glaive † - Attempted Killer ** Cull Obsidian † * Thanos - Attempted Killer * Outriders Appearances Appearances for Ayden Jaubert In chronological order: On My Own (One-Shot) * The Birth of a Legend * Blissful Oblivion * Rewrite The Stars * The Birth of a Legacy ** The Mummy: The Battle of the Kins * Captain America ** The Warrior Chronicles: The Lion, The Witch, The Warrior and The Wardrobe (concurrent events) * Queen of Shadows ** The Warrior Chronicles: Prince Caspian (mentioned) ** The Warrior Chronicles: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (mentioned) ** The Titor Effect (concurrent events) * Iron Man (mentioned) * Iron Man 2 (mentioned) * The Avengers ** Nightshade: A Kickass Beginning (concurrent events) * Worlds Collide ** Secret Warriors: Initiation (mentioned) ** Secret Warriors: Rising *Th Arctic Blade Arctic *Avengers: Age of Ultron *Unaimed Destination **Captain America: Civil War (concurrent events) **Ant-Man (concurrent events) * Bloodlust Shadow ** Nightshade: Homecoming (concurrent events) *Avengers: Infinity War *Avengers 4 (unreleased) Quotes * "Yes. Of course I do. What would make you think otherwise?" * "Just keep moving." * "God... I hate tombs." * "Himiko! The first Sun Queen! This is Yamatai. And you're really here. And... really, really dead." * "I can't choose to let him die, Roth. I'm not God— it's not up to me to choose who's to die, but I'll be damned if I don't help when I can stop it." * "When it comes to us, I'm in it for the long haul." References Category:Characters Category:The Infinite Series Category:Earth-2181 Category:Nightshade